


My Response

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, What should have happened after the observatory scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Senku doesn't leave Gen hanging after that confession.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681831
Comments: 17
Kudos: 398





	My Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This fancomic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540217) by @nooozakix. 



> Haha! Another sengen fic and my third fic in a row today! Woo! Anyway, this one is actually based off a fancomic I found on twitter by @nooozakix it was so lovely that it made me write this for quite a short time. 
> 
> Now that I've edited it too! Yay! Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!

The rest of the villagers went back to their respective homes for the night. Everyone was happy and proud that their chief, Senku loved the gift they made for him. Even if it wasn't vocalized, they all knew it was greatly appreciated. 

Now who was left in that new observatory, was Senku and Gen.

Senku continued look through the new telescope that was given to him. He could see more than just Saturn, he could also see many many stars. Many more than he could have back in the modern world. Though Gen was right about it being half assed. This was worse than even toy telescopes.

He spoke about using this to scout Tsukasa, but if he was being honest, he never once moved the thing to even look down from the night sky. 

Gen stood beside Senku as he let himself observe the young scientist even more. Truth be told, he was completely thrilled that Senku loved the gift. He saw him just continuously stare through it as if it was the last. He couldn't help but smile. Not his old staged devious smile, no. It was genuine.

"Hey..." Senku spoke up without even pulling his head away from the telescope, "Did you really mean that... Mentalist?" 

"Hmm?"

"You know what I mean, Gen."

Gen was surprised by Senku's question, but it didn't take him long to smile at him with his response, "Of course, Senku-chan. I truly meant every word from the bottom of my heart. I know it sounds ridiculous coming from a shallow bastard like me. But even so, that's how I really felt. And still do."

"That so?" Senku pulled himself away from the telescope. "In that case..."

He let himself walk to Gen's side as the mentalist just continued to stare at him in the eyes. He was no mind reader but he could tell that Gen was telling the truth. 

"In that case, what?" Gen wondered why Senku came closer to him. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he felt his heart beat faster and his face becoming flushed.

"Do you want my response?" Senku asked him.

"R-response?" Gen was trying to process himself and those words, "You mean..."

"Yeah..."

Senku raised his hand out and ever so gently brushed his fingers against Gen's cheek, letting his hand feel the scar underneath his eye. 

Gen didn't say anything as he looked at Senku's face once more. The scientist was blushing, something he had never seen him do. He saw that his face was etched with worry and anxiety over what he was doing to him. But still retained the confidence and boldness he carried all the time. But he was so focused on his face that he didn't realize how close their faces were to each other. The mentalist didn't say anything still. But instead, he relaxed himself, non verbally giving Senku his cue. To give him the response he wanted.

They slowly closed the distance between each other and let themselves take in this moment for eternity. 

Senku held Gen's shoulders as he positioned himself to deepen the kiss to Gen.

Gen on the other hand, let his hands rest on Senku's chest as he molded himself to his kiss.

The new couple took in each other's responses back and forth. Each passing second felt like eons, not wanting it to ever end. 

They eventually had to break to catch their breath. 

"Senku..." Gen spoke ever so softly as he looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"I..." Senku tried to speak in between breaths, "Gen... I..."

"I know..." Gen smiled at him, "I love you too."

The two kissed again, underneath the light of the stars.


End file.
